Quadropolis
Quadropolis is the fictional American city in which many of the stories of Sprinkles takes place. It's nickname is "The City of Heroes" since it has a high amount of super-powered individuals. McSpideyCo and D.O.P.E. are based in Quadropolis. Geography Quadropolis is situated between and around two rivers - the Long River and the Forrest River. It is broken down into four boroughs. (Deathshade: Demon Child). Streets * Lieber St. History Quadropolis became a big city about a century ago, on the backs of immigrants and hard working Americans. It provided hope of prosperity for all. And it did prosper, as did its inhabitants. That is, until the unrest of the 60s and 70s. Poverty and crime increased. Then the Superhero Emergence happened in the early 80s, with more and more superheroes emerging. These superheroes became celebrities, as they battled criminals and villains in the city, and made the populace feel safe. Over time, the heroes became lazier and inefficient at fighting crime, but better and better at branding themselves. The people still felt safe because they read about the heroes keeping them safe. But crime has actually increased in the past two decades. Now there are more heroes than ever, some even second generation heroes, yet crime continues to grow. (Deathshade: Demon Child) Prominent businesses, organizations and buildings of Quadropolis Within the City: * 8th Avenue Deli * Cobweb Café - several locations * The Daily Gonad - leading newspaper of the city * The Daily Paper - rival to the Daily Gonad * Deep Pockets Bank * D.O.P.E. Building - headquarters of the superhero team * Nest Egg Bank * QHOP - several locations * Quadropolis General Hospital * Quadropolis Mall * Quadropolis Police Department * Quadropolis Times - rival to the Daily Gonad * Roseanne's Bar * Wiener Wagon In Greater Quadropolis: *Quadropolis University *Ciccione's Restaurant * The Rusty Trombone used musical instrument store * Several Store 94 locations On the outskirts of Quadropolis: * The Bucketdome Current Era In the Current Era, Quadropolis is the location of many stories: *"Watermelon Man" Numbers 1-2 (2014-2015) - Issue #1 is the first mention by name of Quadropolis during this Era. *"Amazin' Tree" Number 1 (2014) - shows Amazin' Tree coming to America in the 1980s. The city shown is Quadropolis, although it is not identified *"Potted Plant Man" Numbers 1-2 (2014-2015) - PPM lives in Quadropolis and his adventures happen there, although it is not identified in Issue #1. *"Kragg and Mr. Whiz" Numbers 1 & 2 (2014) - Kragg and Mr. Whiz rob the Nest Egg Bank in Quadropolis. *"Cephalopodimus and Onion-Girl" Parts 1 & 2 (2014-2015) - The events of this title happen in greater Quadropolis. *"Gutterball and Friends" Numbers 1 - 3 (2015) *"Deathshade" Numbers 1 & 2 & "Deathshade: Demon Child" (2015-2017) *"Bubble Babe" Number 1 (2016) - Bubble Babe, Tammy, and Spite all live in Quadropolis. *"Starfish Boy" Number 1 (2017) - The Stern family lives in Quadropolis. *"Coco the Indestructible Coconut" Number 1 (2018) takes place in the city. Initial Era Quadropolis is the site of all the Mr. Fabulous, D.O.P.E. and W.O.R.D. stories. Sprinkles's stories have him going from the woods to the city separately... in Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1, Number 20, and in The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Number 10. Digital Era In the Digital Era, Quadropolis is the location of all the events in Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 2, Number 1. Category:City Category:Location